Gifts of a Swan
by TheEvilPandaWriter
Summary: Emma is drunk and wants to leave a present for Henry. She thinks no one is home but Regina is in the shower upstairs. What could possibly happen? ***SMUT WARNING***


" And IIIIIIIEEEEIIIIIIII will always love you!" Regina was belting out the lyrics to the Whitney Houston song as loud and proud as she possibly could in the expensive shower in her glorious mansion. Luckily she thought nobody could hear her because Henry was at the school dance with Violet, his first girlfriend. The sun had just left the sky and the crickets were chirping. The town was peaceful for once. No fighting. No dying. No monsters. All was happy. Which was why the mayor herself was singing like there was no tomorrow. The steamy water rained down on her like boiling rain. She could not have been happier in that moment.

Emma Swan was a bit dizzy as she made her way out of Granny's that night. Ruby had not stopped her from drinking until she hit glass 10. Emma took a few minutes to locate her car. When she got to the yellow bug a hand swiftly grabbed her wrist so she couldnt get in the car. Ruby.

" You cant drive Emma! You are so drunk!"

" What do you meeeaaan? Im not drunk lil puupppyyyyeeee!" Emma couldnt hide how her voice dragged on indicating she was definitely tipsy.

Ruby guided Emma away from the car and onto the sidewalk, " I can have Granny get your car home but i think you have to walk, sheriff," A twinge of annoyence in her voice but the blonde didnt seem to notice.

Emma made her way down the sidewalk alone, not knowing where she was going. She didnt know that she was going in the opposite direction of her house. Before she started on her way "home" she grabbed a small box with a ribbon around it the she was going to give to Henry who was going to be at her house after the dance. The stiff corners on the box dug into the side of her in her jacket pocket. A small lazy smile spread across her tired drunk face but ceased when she heard the beautiful sound coming from the house ahead. Her ears perked up like a dog when she saw the source of the amazing tone. The mayors house. Was that Regina singing Emma thought as she dragged herself unknowingly up the walkway to the prestigious front door. She knew Henry was at the dance so she didnt hesitate to knock. Emma's knock was not rhythmic at all and sounded like it would bust the door down right then and there.

"Regina! Heeeeeyyyy pretty baaabbyyeee! U in there?" Emma yelled out into the night. Regina heard the loud knock coming from downstairs and turned of the shower quickly and rapped her silver silk robe around her. Her hair hung in her face and she didnt have time to fix that and answer the door. The door flew open and she saw the sheriff in the doorway. It seemed as though Emma had been propping herself up against the door itself and fell forward and Regina caught the blondes muscular shoulders when her face was just inches from her own. She couldnt help but stand in awe at the amount of strength in Emmas body.

" Ms Swan are you ok?" She seemed concerned and pushed Emma back upright but only caused her to fall backward. Her arms were ready though and swooped under the tipsy sheriff with ease.

" Emma you are really drunk."

" Emma? I thought i was ms Swaaaaannnnn. And clearly i am drunk Giiiiiinnnnaaaaaaa!" The blonde fell forward again but the mayor was ready this time," ok ms swan lets get you inside. We wouldnt want the town sheriff accidently tripping and falling into a rabbit hole would we?" She guided the hunched over blonde inside towards her elegant couch, " of. COURSE NOT! your majesty! This town-hick- neeeedddss meee!" Regina played along, " Yes they do now lets get you all comfortable and why dont you just rest her while i go dry my hair." She set Emma on the couch gently. She was about to turn away to go back to the bathroom when the sheriff said lazily staring at her ass, " Madam mayor you are a really gooooddddd sinnggger! I could listen to you for hours and hours and hours and-"

"You heard that?" The mayors face looked ashamed and turned a deep shade of red like her favorite lipstick.

Emma responded matter of factly, " of course i did! How could you not?! And may i just say it was the best sound that ever has so pleasantly graced my ears!" Regina couldnt stand the embarrassment anymore and whirled around away from Emma, slinging a few drops of water from her hair onto Emmas face, " I think your roof might have a leak Ginaaaaaaa! You miiight want ot get that looked at!" Regina continued to march away now clenching her teeth. The only thing she let escape her mouth was, " its REGINA!" She clicked on the hair dryer angrily and adjusted her robe. The sound of the motor filled the first floor and drowned out anything Emma Swan tried to say. The sheriff lay on her back staring at the detailed ceiling in the living room of the mansion and she couldnt stand the boredom after a while. She crept towards the bathroom and used the wall to steady herself. Her passionate green eyes peaked around the corner of the bathroom doorframe. Her eyes widened at the sight of the mayors hair blowing back behind her and the way the wind made ripples in her silky smooth robe that she just wanted to throw of the edge of the nearest cliff.

" You look like a model at a photoshoot Regina." She said loud enough so that the latina could hear here. Regina had not noticed Emma standing there and jumped in suprise.

" WHAT THE HELL! How long have you been standing there?" She gaped at the other woman and breathed heavily. Emmas drunken smirk turned into a wild grin, " long enough to assure myself that you are the sexiest woman i have ever seen." Regina clicked the hair dryer off and kept her eyes on her feet.

" Can i fuck you?" Emma said it like it was the simplest question in the world.

" Excuse me?" Regina looked extremely uncomfortable.

" i SAID, can i fuck you madam mayor?"

"M-ms sw-Swan that would be highly unprofes-"

Before Regina could finish the blonde had her muscular body trapping the mayors innocent body against the cold tile wall. The chill sent a rush of pleasure up Reginas spine and she hated herself for feeling that way. Regina had no time to protest because Emmas lips and body filled all the gaps in her own body. Regina sighed and quickly gasped again. Emmas hand yanked the tie of the silk robe in one fluid motion and it all fell to the floor. The sheriff gazed at the mayors delicious curves with a longing look in her eye. She kissed Regina again but this time the latina didnt fight the fire in Emmas lips. She new she couldnt stop her. The blonde was too strong. Emma gently pulled away and her green eyes met Reginas infinite brown eyes. Emmas eyes drooped and her eyelids shut and she started to collapse on the floor asleep. On her way down, Emma planted a kiss between the queens mountainous breasts. She curled up around Reginas ankles making it so the mayor couldnt move. Regina stood up against the wall naked and panting and truly embarrassed at want had just about went down. A click of the door opening make her jump out of her skin.

" Emma wasn't at her house so i thought i would come here-"

"HENRY!" The mayor screamed.

" MOM! OH GOD! ARE YOU OK?!" The mayors son couldnt believe he just walked into his mother naked and his other mother curled up and passed out around her feet. His eyes couldnt seem to look away.

" HENRY SHE IS DRUNK SHE DIDNT KNOW WHAT SHE WAS DOING! I HAD NO INTENSION OF LETTING HER DO THIS!" She was really embarrassed now. All she wanted was to have a peaceful evening to herself. She pried the sheriff off of her and scrambled for her robe. Once she was mostly covered, Henry and his mother lifted Emma off the ground and settled her back onto the couch. She was fast asleep like a baby lion. Henry glanced up at his mother, " Did you enjoy it?"

" N-NO, i mean of course not." His mothers eyes said other wise. But Henry didnt ask anymore questions. I look of remembrance cast over Reginas red face, " OH HENRY! I forgot! Ms Swan got you a little present!" She awkwardly handed her adopted son the small little gift box. Henry quickly untied the red ribbon and opened the box. It was a ring. It was gold and made the shape of a swan with a crown on its head.

" Isnt that amazing! Its the perfect gift for your first dance! It looks like it is a little symbol of both if your mothers. A swan for Emma and a crown for me." Henry was grinning as he slid it on his hand. Regina was still completely embarrassed and turned to go upstairs to the comfort of her bedroom. She stopped first and turned back to her son, " Oh and Henry," the latina continued up the stares again, " Remember to thank Ms Swan for that gift!"


End file.
